


Don't Run

by nadarbrehsa (ThatAsher)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcoholic!Eren, Angst, Detoxing, Fighting, Model!Mikasa, Multi, Nashville, Pain, Relapse, Struggle, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Top!Levi, Violence, bottom!Eren, musician!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAsher/pseuds/nadarbrehsa
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a musician, or a pathetic excuse for one. His rampant alcoholism has driven him to move to a new city to start over, Nashville, Tennessee. He has nothing to lose, and very little to live for, until he meets a man in a dark alley that will change him forever. Who knows if it will be for the better?





	1. Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! This is my first work under this psued, and I'm kinda sad that it has to be in a psued, so I'm gonna make a little warning note.
> 
> The reason I'm using a new psued is because all my other fics have been picked apart by commenters, and I'm a people pleaser, so they really didn't end up how I wanted them.
> 
> No more, dear friends!
> 
> This one is going to be gritty and gross, and full of struggles and people being assholes. Pretty much anything that pops into my messed up lil head.
> 
> So please enjoy the ride, and no promises that it'll end good or bad. We'll just have to see.

_Run._

 

That's all that was going through my head as I was walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night, in a city I didn't know, doing god knows what, drunk as hell. Tonight was a mistake, and I knew it before I even left my still-bare apartment three hours ago, but here I am staggering in the direction that I'm hoping is home after getting smashed at the first hole-in-the-wall bar that I could find in this labyrinth of a city. I'm such a fucking idiot, but there isn't anything that can be done about it now, just making it home is going to be enough of a challenge.

 

Because someone is following me.

 

That's why, in the dead of night, I finally made up my mind to start drunkenly sprinting toward my apartment complex. I had no choice, the guy was following me the entire time. I could tell he was huge, so I'd be no match for him in a fight, and the only other option was to run, because in my infinite drunken wisdom it had seemed like a good idea to take a 'shortcut' through a shitty alley with no open stores to hide in. What a fucking idiot.

 

As I ran I could hear his steps quicken behind me, like a monster lurking just out of sight, and I tripped over my feet trying to look back. The cold pavement dug into my hands and knees as I resisted the urge to throw up, because that's all I wanted to do right now, but I knew I didn't have time. This guy was right behind me and I had to get up. I had to will myself to my feet or I was going to die.

 

There was nothing I could do to stop the vomit. Fucking alcohol, I should know better by now, but I can never stop myself short of this. As I was heaving on the ground, palms and knees bloody, I heard him take the final few steps to catch up to me.

 

"Gotcha."

 

The voice was chilling, like something straight out of a nightmare. I had finally expelled all of my stomach contents, so I tried to get up and run, but after only a few feet I got dizzy and stumbled to the ground again. The blood on my palms was sticky and gross, and it almost made my stomach turn again. I heard him laughing like a psychopath behind me, and I just gave up. I buried my head into the ground and let the tears fall, because this was it. This was my one fatal mistake, the night of drinking that Mikasa had warned me about. The one that would end my life.

 

Then _he_ showed up.

 

Out of nowhere a man jumped down from a fire escape somewhere above me and knocked my assailant out with one graceful hit. I was so drunk I thought I might be hallucinating, but the second man walked up to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face, and the feeling of his fingertips on my skin made him real. He was really here. "Fucking filthy. Get up, you're going home."

 

"Wh-what?"

 

"Fucking hell," he grunted, rolling his gray eyes that I could barely make out in the moonlight. "Home. I'm taking you home."

 

"It'skay, I ca-," I stammered, but I was cut off by a sharp pain in my stomach as I tried to stand. Then I fell again, and everything went black.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

When I woke up, my first instinct was to run straight to the bathroom. I knew the alcohol wasn't done punishing me yet. I didn't remember throwing up last night, so it was only a matter of minutes before it happened now. I bolted to the bathroom and hanged my head in the toilet, that already had the seat lifted in preparation, a ritual I knew to follow before a night of binge drinking, but my stomach felt fine. I had a headache from hell, but it would seem that the hangover was mild compared to the usual. Huh.

 

I got up from the bathroom floor and looked in the mirror, and was (unpleasantly) surprised. There was a bruise running along the entire length of my jaw, and I was starting to remember bits and pieces of what happened. I remembered the man following me and me running, but that was it. After that was a blank. I just stared at myself in the mirror, disgusted with what I had become. This was my life now.

 

I lazily dragged myself into the living room, stacked full of boxes from my move that, in the past week of me living here, I hadn't bothered to unpack. All that was actually usable was a couch and the bench of my grand piano that was currently serving as a coffee table. I threw myself onto the couch and grabbed my phone off the bench, and a note that had been tucked underneath fell into the floor. 

 

What the fuck? 

 

I hastily grabbed it and opened it, just a plain sheet of notebook paper torn cleanly on the perforations, and looked at the lovely words inside, each one perfect and each letter in beautiful hand.

 

_Brat,_

_You were so drunk you almost died last night. I saved your ass, in case you forgot. You owe me one._

_Levi._

 

There was a phone number underneath where he signed his name, and I was dumbstruck. He was obviously in my apartment if he left the note, and my ass didn't feel recently penetrated, so I had no idea what he meant. If he was in here and didn't take advantage of my drunken stupidity then he was obviously a good person, and I really wanted to know what happened. I unlocked my phone to find 27 messages from Mikasa, all of which I ignored, and typed the number into my contacts.

 

I just sat and stared for what seemed like an eternity before I pressed the call button, and even then I almost hung up before he picked up.

 

Like I said, almost.

 

"Oi."

 

"Um...hi, my name is Eren and I think you left a note in my apartment last night."

 

I heard the voice on the other end chuckle sarcastically. "I know, brat. You okay?"

 

I stopped to think for a second. Why does he even care? "Yeah, fine. What happened?"

 

"Tch. I'll explain over dinner tonight. I'm assuming you can make time?," the silky voice replied, letting itself play in it's lower register, and I could just hear his smirk.

 

"Fine," I groaned. "I just wanna know what happened. My face is all messed up."

 

"Your face would look good covered in shit, I'm sure you look fine. Meet me at the intersection of 6th and Union tonight at 8. Be sober or you'll regret it."

 

Then the line went dead.

 

I just stared at my phone for the next 15 minutes, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Was that his attempt at hitting on me or was he just being an ass? What does he even look like? How am I supposed to find him when we meet?

 

Why is my heart racing?

 

I shook my head and decided to start unpacking. I did have to find something to wear to meet this Levi guy later, after all. I moved the boxes around until I found the one marked 'clothes,' then washed my hands before I opened it. My palms were cut all to shit and trying to bleed, no doubt part of last night's escapade. 

 

When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to find that Mikasa had packed them with the hangers on, so all I had to do was put them in the closet. Honestly I don't know where I'd be without her.

 

After I had all of them unpacked and put in their respective homes, I rummaged through the closet until I found something I was satisfied with, a simple pastel purple button up with a gray cardigan and some ripped up white skinny jeans. I had always been a little feminine, but it had never bothered me. 

 

I looked at the clock, and it was already 6:45, I must have slept most of the day. I sighed and got into the shower, letting the hot water fall over my sore skin. I was starting to think that I didn't even wanna know what had happened if I was this beat up. My palms, elbows, and knees were all torn to bits, there were bruises all over my body, my jaw was tender and purple...I had to stop the drinking. I had to find a way to. This was destroying me.

 

The drinking started young, way too young, when I was about 16. That was the first time my dad hit me. Grisha was an angry man, he always had been, but my mother could calm him down in a heartbeat. It was almost like magic, as soon as he laid eyes on her he'd turn into a sniffling mess on the floor, always so apologetic for upsetting either Mikasa or myself.

 

That stopped when she died. 

 

It was a night I remember way too vividly, a night whose memories make me crave Everclear and forget that I'm supposed to be better than this. 

 

It was only 4 days after my 15th birthday, and mom was standing in the kitchen, in a pair of sweatpants that I swear had to be older than me, ripped and torn through wear instead of drunken tumbles like my clothes all are, with a ratty Nirvana t-shirt on. Dad was drying the dishes as she washed them, eyes glued to her, like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and she'd disappear in an instant.

 

She was his everything, his whole life put into one honey-eyed woman. I distinctly remember the curve of the smile on his lips as he watched her. It was something that would never come back. 

 

_"Honey, can you go check on Mikasa? She's been outside for a while."_

_"Anything for you, my perfect angel."_

 

He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there much longer than most people's do, because she was his. His wife, best friend, future, past...his entire world. It was a love I envied with all my heart, and that I still do. Like a fairytale, I still hope for a prince to save me...and to look at me that way when I'm in my worn out sweatpants and t-shirt. 

 

He left the kitchen to go find Mikasa, and that's when it happened. The man that had been watching unnoticed through the front window burst in and tried to stab me, being the closest to the foolishly unlocked door.

 

My mother, my wonderful mother, was there in an instant, flinging herself between the knife and my abdomen. 

 

It sank deep into hers.

 

I just stood in the puddle of blood and stared for what could only have been a few seconds, but felt like forever. I knew to put pressure on the wound, but it wasn't enough. My mom looked up at me through wet lashes and smiled sweetly, small tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

 

_"Eren, I want you to listen to me, okay? This might be the last time I can tell you this...I love you. I love you more than life itself. You and Mikasa are my pride and joy, and I want you both to know that, do you understand me?"_

_"Mom, don't talk like th-"_

_"Sweetheart, let me finish. I want you to play your heart out every time you touch your piano, and I want you to know I'm right there, resting my hand on your thigh, just like always. You're going places, Eren Jaeger. I want you to hear my voice say that every time you look in the mirror. Remember that your left eye is me watching you._

_"I want to see you grow up into the man I know you are. I want to see your husband and your home and your pets. I want to see Mikasa in magazines, coming out of her shell. You have to be there for her, Eren. This is the second time she's been through this._

_"Your eye will always be me watching. Remember that._

_"I love you."_

 

I stared into my towel-wrapped reflection in the mirror and wondered how disappointed she was in me now. Mikasa was the one who ended up taking care of me, not the other way around, as I descended into a depression I couldn't shake and an addiction that had rooted itself into the core of my being. My teal eye stared into my amber one, almost like it was pleading for her forgiveness, but I blinked and remembered that it was my eye I was staring at. Not hers. She's dead.

 

I was 23 now, and successful enough at composing music for films that I was able to afford to live very comfortably, but this isn't what she wanted. She wanted to see me on a stage, playing the piano, the instrument that had always been my happy place. It still was, but only in private. I haven't played for an audience since she died.

 

I looked at the clock, it was 7:25. Time to get my ass in gear. I reached over to the rack that I laid my clothes on and grabbed my boxers, but my hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't keep a grip on them. Fucking alcohol.

 

I walked into the kitchen and downed a few gulps of Bacardi so my hands would steady, then continued getting ready, making damn sure I brushed my teeth well enough that Levi wouldn't be able to smell the alcohol. It wasn't like I was drunk, but I get the shakes after I go without for too long. The life of an alcoholic.

 

I took one last look in the mirror, arranging the strands of my hair in a way that made it look like it was purposely messy instead of a plain disaster, and took a deep breath. It was time to meet this insanely rude mystery man who 'saved my ass.'

 

I grabbed my messenger bag and threw my emergency flask of Balkan 176 in the inside pocket before I pulled my Oxfords on and headed out the door, to the intersection of 6th and Union.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

It was late September, and back at home it would have already been downright cold, but here in Nashville it was still pretty comfortable, perfect cardigan weather. I walked carefully down the well-lit streets, I had damn sure learned my lesson about this city last night. Don't trust alleys.

 

I saw the signs, the intersection of 6th and Union. It was well-lit and busy, and I knew that Levi must have done that on purpose. I was glad, it made me a lot more comfortable with this whole situation. I pulled my phone out of the pocket of my sweater and texted Levi, telling him that I was here.

 

"I know."

 

I jumped a mile into the air and spun around, finally catching a glimpse of this Levi guy. My memory served me well in that instant, and I did remember seeing his eyes in the alley last night. They were stunning, like cracked ice. "Oh, sorry. I'm Eren," I said as I extended my hand to shake his.

 

He looked at me, pale face expressionless, jet black hair falling onto his sharp cheek bones. Undeniably gorgeous. "Levi," he said finally, and took my hand. "We have a lot to talk about, Eren Jaeger." My heart stopped as my hand dropped from his. How the hell did he know my last name? As if he read my mind, he immediately responded to the question I never asked. "I had to look in your phone to find your address last night. I'm sorry for prying, but I had no choice."

 

"Oh...okay," I said quietly, and he scoffed.

 

"I've reserved us a table at the Hermitage, does that sound okay?"

 

I knew that it was going to be expensive, but I had plenty of money. I nodded, and he turned and walked in the direction of the hotel. I hurried behind him, taking him in. He was only about 5'3", if I had to guess, but he oozed confidence. His hair was styled in an undercut, the top long and sleek, shaggy layers laying each in their right place. 

 

He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans tucked into Doc Martens, showing off his (extremely) sculpted legs as he took confident strides that had me rushing to keep up. He had a black double breasted trench coat on, topped with an almost comically large beige scarf that he somehow pulled off without question.

 

When we reached the doors of the hotel, he ushered me inside, holding the door for me like I was his girlfriend or something...not that I was complaining, he was ridiculously attractive. The hostess greeted him by name and led us to a table in a corner, a very private corner, and we sat, Levi even pulled my chair out for me. What the fuck?

 

"What'll it be, Levi?," the hostess asked, and he shot her a glare that could probably kill someone. "Fine, I know, the usual...wanna see the wine list?"

 

"Absolutely not," he bit quickly. "No alcohol tonight."

 

I sighed heavily. I knew that was for my sake, but I had my flask in my bag for when the shakes hit, so it was going to be fine. "He's right, I'll have water."

 

The hostess nodded, then turned to Levi. "For you?"

 

"Water, Petra. I'm not drinking around him," he said dryly, and she quickly left. "Do you like sashimi?"

 

"Yeah, sure," I said hastily, probably too hastily.

 

He smirked. "Good. Now, I have some questions for you, Eren."

 

I started getting nervous, but I tried my best to hide it. "Sure."

 

"First of all, I'll be honest, I fucking googled you last night," he said, and if I didn't know better I'd think he might be a bit embarrassed. "Quite the talented little brat, aren't you?"

 

"Uh...what're you referring to?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "Music." He pulled a little notepad out of his jacket pocket, then took off it and his scarf, revealing a skin-tight black button-down with a club collar, silver tie hanging lazily under a shiny collar pin with decorative chains. He opened the notebook and flipped through the pages. "I see piano, cello, violin, saxophone, guitar, mandolin, banjo, dulcimer...and I saw a video of you doing vocals on Youtube. Very impressive."

 

"Uh...thanks, Levi, but I really wanna know what happened las-"

 

"Tch. I'm getting to that," he interjected, and I just decided to let him talk. "You also work freelance for almost every major film producer. That's something for a 23-year-old."

 

"Yeah...I've just been doing music my whole life, I guess..," I said shyly. All this flattery was new to me.

 

"Graduated from Juilliard at 18 with distinction," he continued, "but you refused to play a recital the entire time. Why?"

 

"That's personal," I bit, and he locked eyes with me, once hard and cold grays now soft and apologetic.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get all of this out of the way quickly so I can explain last night. It's none of my business, you're right," he said sincerely. "I have an offer for you to consider, if you want."

 

I cocked an eyebrow. "Which is?"

 

"I own a very exclusive club, with very specific needs of its musicians. I need a versatile, educated, talented person to head up that end of the business. I had a falling out with the last person, and I firmly believe that you're much more fucking capable anyway. What do you say?"

 

I didn't know what to say, or to think, or to do. Sure, steady employment would be good for me, and damn did I want to see Levi more, but this was so sudden. "Are you sure I'm qualified for that?"

 

He rolled those beautiful eyes again and scoffed. "Yes. That's why I'm asking."

 

I bit my lip nervously as he stared a hole into me. I could always back out, I could always quit...and when was this ever going to happen again? You don't just get job offers from people you meet in alleys everyday. Well, not in my line of work. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

 

He let out a heavy sigh, maybe a breath he had been holding. "That's great, brat. Fucking excellent." He was interrupted by Petra bringing out the sashimi, and I was glad. I was starving. I waited on him to start, but he just stared at me. "Please, go ahead. You probably haven't eaten since yesterday, judging by the state I carried you home in last night."

 

I blushed immediately. He _carried_ me home? Oh hell. "Th-thanks, Levi."

 

I stared eating, and he just sipped his water, little by little. "Ready to hear what happened?" I just nodded, my mouth was full of tuna and I couldn't talk anyway. "You were hammered, I'm sure you know that much. I just happened to be at a friends house, out on her fire escape smoking when I saw you bite it and loose your lunch.

 

"Now, I know that you have a drinking problem thanks to google, so you must have been very, very drunk. There was a man following you, not sure if you remember that."

 

"I do," I said quietly after I swallowed.

 

Levi nodded. "Well then, I saw you get back up, but you fell again, and I knew it was about to be lights out for you. Glad I decided to intervene, losing you would be a huge blow to the industry." I blushed again at the compliment, but he ignored it and kept talking. "You blacked out after that, so I found your phone and called your emergency contact. Can you imagine how surprised I was to hear _the_ Mikasa Jaeger on the other end?"

 

"Heh...I'm sure it was...unexpected..," I said nervously. My sister was a world famous supermodel.

 

"Unexpected doesn't even fucking _begin_ to describe it, you brat. I actually spoke to her for a while, which is what prompted me to google you. She is very proud of her brother, you know."

 

"Yeah, I know. She's my rock," I said sincerely. I'm sure she knows of Levi, anyone who owns an 'exclusive club' is on her good list. She likes getting free publicity that way.

 

"Now, she asked me to do her a favor, in addition to getting you home and making sure you didn't choke to death on your own vomit."

 

"Which was..?"

 

"She wants me to help you get sober."

 

I almost spit the drink I was taking out. What the hell was she thinking?! "What are you talking about?"

 

"Don't play stupid," he groaned, then snatched my bag off the floor next to me. He was fast, and before I knew it he had my flask in his hand. "Normal people don't carry around," he opened it and smelled it, "at _least_ 160 proof vodka. You have a problem."

 

I sighed. I knew this was bound to happen eventually, I knew I had to quit, but I had imagined quitting with Mika, not a stranger. "Can I tell you something?"

 

"Sure, brat."

 

"I...I'm afraid, Levi," I said shakily. "I'm afraid of detoxing. I've heard the horror stories."

 

He sighed heavily, then handed me the flask and my bag back. "I know, but I'm gonna be here the whole time. I made your sister a promise that I intend to keep."

 

"You barely know me," I almost pleaded, like that simple fact was going to change his mind.

 

It didn't, and he rolled his eyes and reached over the small table to brush a strand of hair out of my face. My face immediately heated up at his touch, soft hand brushing against my blistering cheek. "That's irrelevant. You'll start at the club tomorrow, okay? Let's take it one step at a time, no more binge drinking. No bars, Eren."

 

His voice was entrancing, so confident and commanding that it felt like he had said something dirty. My blush darkened as he stared at me, seemingly trying to read me. "Y-yeah, okay. I can do that."

 

He leaned back in his chair and gave me a small smile, the first one I'd ever seen from him. "I'm glad to hear it. Tomorrow morning I'm going to take you to a doctor, you're going to need medication to detox or you might go into delirium."

 

"It's not that bad, Le-"

 

"Oi brat, I've watched you struggle to use your fucking fork for the past hour," he bit harshly, and I looked away. He was right. "Take a drink of whatever you have in that flask before I have to carry you home again."

 

I did, swallowing a huge gulp of the Balkan. It burned all the way down, and soon after my hands steadied and I felt much better. "I'm sorry for becoming a burden, Levi. You don't have to help me det-"

 

"Eren," he said darkly, "I want to. You are full of potential, not to mention your sister begged me. Saving you is worth all the trouble I'm sure I'll have over the next few weeks. You just need to trust me and let me fucking help you."

 

"Fine," I said quietly. I knew this was exactly what I needed, to get sober.


	2. Playboy Mogul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, sexual assault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this is so short, I've been working so much lately that I've barely had time to write, but hopefully things will calm down soon.
> 
> Just a word of warning, this chapter isn't very graphic, but it'll probably get much worse as the story progresses. Just be prepared.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks for taking the time to read. :*

_Why am I here?_

 

I made a fucking promise to Levi, but no more than two hours after we parted, here I am in a bar. A goddamn bar. The one place I'm absolutely not supposed to be. Smashed.

 

Wait.

 

_Why do I care?_

 

Fuck Levi, I don't owe him shit. I just agreed to all that shit because he's so hot, I don't need help. Why the fuck would I want to be sober?

 

"Hey, pretty eyes..," I cooed at the bartender, "...I need another shot."

 

He just rolled his _not-as-pretty-as-Levi's_ eyes at me and slid me a glass. "Here, courtesy of the blond guy in the corner."

 

"Hey, thanks," I said with a wink, and he turned back to what he was doing. I didn't bother trying to find 'the blond guy in the corner,' I just downed the shot. Surprisingly it wasn't some stupid weak blowjob or slippery nipple, it tasted like a 170ish proof absinthe. Maybe this blond guy was my kind of man.

 

I turned around to look for him, but I didn't see him anywhere. I got up and decided to stumble to the bathroom, to see if he went in there. My vision was blurry, but I had lost count at 10 shots, so it was par for the course after this much booze. I had to use the walls for support, but I finally managed to at least locate the bathroom.

 

The music was loud enough to be annoying, some club song that I'd heard 1000 times before at 100 different bars. I used the various chairs and couches scattered around the room as crutches so I could at least make it into the bathroom before I fell. Man the booze was kicking my ass tonight.

 

I finally got into the bathroom, and I found the 'blond guy.' 

 

Oh shit.

 

My first instinct was to haul ass out of there, but for some reason everything was spinning, and I felt like I was going much slower than I thought I was.

 

Fuck, he drugged me.

 

Now I'm face-to-face with the same guy from last night, in a completely different bar, but this time he won for real. There was no Levi here to save me, there was no one.

 

I suddenly felt sick, but I'm not entirely sure it was the alcohol. Levi told me not to go to a bar, and I couldn't listen to him for one fucking night? This was my punishment, divine intervention for me being the shittiest person alive. I got myself into this mess, and now I had to see it through to the end.

 

"Gotcha this time, gorgeous," the man said as he walked over just in time to catch me as I fell. I could feel my consciousness slipping, but there was nothing to do about it now. I was done for this time.

 

He was warm and sticky with sweat, and him touching me made me want to retch, but whatever he had given me had me practically paralyzed. As his lips grazed my neck, I used every ounce of my remaining strength to reach for my phone. I started tapping the screen, not really knowing what it was going to accomplish, but I was hoping I'd call or text someone. Anyone.

 

_Levi._

 

After that it was a blur, bits and pieces of sounds and images left over, like the all-too-familiar sound of lube opening and the asshole hovering over me, and sharp pain in my lower back. 

 

Then everything was black.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

"...to be okay, right?"

 

"Physically, yes, he'll be fine. Sore, but fine. I would recommend some talk therapy, though. Things like this can be hard to overcome alon-"

 

"My brother is strong, he can do this," Mika said to the male voice. 

 

_Where am I?_

 

"K-kasa?," I managed to groan out, and I immediately felt her familiar hand on mine.

 

"Eren, I'm here," she said calmly. She is always so collected, so stable. "How are you feeling?"

 

I opened my eyes and shifted, and my body was hurting everywhere. I was in a room I'd never seen before. "I...I'm kinda sore...where are we?"

 

"You're in a hospital," the unfamiliar male voice said. "I'm a doctor. You were attacked."

 

"Attacked?," I asked quietly, but suddenly the memories flooded me.

 

Then the tears.

 

How fucking stupid am I? Levi told me no, he told me to go home and stay put. I let him down...I let everyone down. I'm sure Mikasa is holding back the ass-chewing of my life, and I doubt Levi will ever speak to me again if he finds out. I looked around through my tears and found my phone, sitting on the nightstand with my torn clothes from yesterday.

 

I grabbed it with my free hand and found Levi's contact. I let my finger hover over the delete button for what seemed like forever, and I tried so hard to press it, but I couldn't. I locked it, ignoring the messages from Armin. I'm sure Mika already told him and he's worried sick, but right now the only person I can think about is Levi.

 

_Levi...why can't I stop thinking about Levi?_

 

"Eren? Are you listening?," Mika said quietly as she tightened her grip on my hand.

 

"Sorry, what did you say? And aren't you supposed to be in Milan?"

 

"Fuck Milan, my brother was attacked," she said dryly. "I said that Armin is flying in and staying with you for a while. He's worried, Eren. We're all worried."

 

"Don't be, I'm fi-"

 

"You fucking brat," and angry voice came from the door.

 

_Levi's voice._

 

I immediately started sobbing into Mikasa's shoulder, I couldn't help it. He was the one I was most afraid of letting down, _for some reason unknown to me_ , and I had done just that. I prepared myself for the worst. The name calling and the 'never speak to me again' spiel.

 

Mikasa pushed me gently off her shoulder, stood up, and wordlessly left the room, my doctor following behind her, leaving me alone with this perfect stranger, bawling.

 

He walked over to my bed, wearing a very different outfit than yesterday, but still just as sleek and confident. He had a slouchy brown cardigan pulled lazily over a plain white v-neck and a pair of distressed jeans. To my surprise, he took Mika's spot and closed my hand in his. "I was worried, Eren." All the anger had disappeared from his voice, and it was like calm waves in the ocean to my ears.

 

"W-why?," I managed to sniffle out. It really didn't make any sense, he had only just met me. Then again, I had only just met him and he's been the only thing on my mind since.

 

He sighed and lifted my hand from the bed, looking at it as he turned it carefully. It was bruised and cut in addition to the asphalt burn from the last time. "Because I care, you fucking idiot. Mikasa called me as soon as she found out. I was on a plane, so I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here."

 

"Y-you're sorry?," I sniffled. "I...I'm the one who...let it happen..."

 

"Shut up, brat," he said firmly, still turning my hand in his, gently running his fingers over the bruises. "This isn't your fault. It's the rapist's. Don't blame yourself."

 

"How can I not?!," I bit and took my hand back. "You told me not to go to bars! It's because I was in a bar that this happened...accepting drinks from strangers, not...listening to you, Levi."

 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have no obligation to listen to me. Don't think that I hate you because you aren't subservient, Eren."

 

"B-but...you were right..," I said before my voice broke into a sob. To my surprise, I was immediately wrapped in his arms, face pressed tightly into his chest. He smelled like neroli, obviously wearing some expensive cologne. Some absolutely mouthwatering cologne.

 

My heart started racing, so quickly that it set off the pulse monitor that I was hooked to. My face heated up in an instant as Levi let go, smirking, and coolly walked over and unplugged it. He then resumed his hold on me, like nothing had ever interrupted it. I was glad, his arms were like a vise, and I knew that, at least in this instant, I was safe. "That's irrelevant. You're safe now, I'm not going to let anything like that happen again."

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

He sighed and loosed his grip, then rested his hands on my shoulders. "Because I care about you. I already said that, you fucking brat. I'm going to go get your sister, okay?"

 

"No, wait," I said shyly as I grabbed his sleeve. He turned back and faced me, cocking a curious brow. "I want to get sober. I'm sure now."

 

"One thing at a time, Eren," he said softly. "You need to take it slowly. Let's start back at the first step, no bars and no binge drinking. I'm going to make you promise this time."

 

"I promise, Levi...I swear."

 

He raised an eyebrow and his orchid pink lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I don't believe you," he whispered, and I knew he had something planned.

 

"How can I prove it?," I pleaded. "What will make you believe me?"

 

"You kiss me. Kiss on it, brat," he purred, and I knew that my face had to be the shade of a plum. "C'mon...do it."

 

"And...and if I break the promise?"

 

He brushed the back of his hand over my balmy cheek. "Then no more kisses."

 

"Wh-what makes you think I want to kiss you?," I retorted, but I did want it. I wanted to kiss him more than I wanted anything, even a shot of Patron. 

 

That's when I realized that I fucked up. I fell in love. I was in love with this man that I had only known two days.

 

_My prince._

 

It wasn't how I pictured it, not at all like my parent's love story. They met in a cafe, like normal people, not in a dark alley while one was heaving on their hands and knees. My entire life I had been looking for their love, for their approval...I had been trying to live their life.

 

No more. This life is mine.

 

I didn't wait for him to answer, because the question was stupid. I wanted to kiss him because he was gorgeous, he was kind, chivalrous. He was strong and confident and knew exactly what he wanted. Levi Ackerman didn't trip over his words.

 

That was what I loved about him.

 

I pulled him back onto the bed and our lips met. I've heard the stores, endless stories about 'the spark,' but I felt no spark. This was fire...all-consuming fire that I felt as his soft lips locked perfectly against mine. I felt weightless, like there was nothing else in the world that could ever get me high again. Just Levi.

 

I was more than prepared to replace one addiction with another.

 

I felt him stiffen, and he took a ragged breath, but in an instant his arms were around my waist as he closed the tiny space left between us. Did he just feel what I felt?

 

He was so gentle, taking care not to hurt any place that might be sore. The kiss was chaste, but it still sent my heart into overdrive. Just the touch of his skin was enough to do that. My hands moved by themselves to the sides of his face, sharp contours covered in velvety soft skin making the tips of my fingers tingle. This is what the real thing felt like.

 

I had kissed people, too many to be proud of, but nothing was ever like this. I had done everything with several, but in this moment stranger sex lost all of it's charm. None of it had ever felt as good as this middle school kiss. This was why my dad worshiped my mom. I found it.

 

I can't fuck this up.

 

He was the one to break the kiss, and he only pulled back enough to look at my face. His was different, almost frantic looking. Definitely not something I was used to seeing out of him. "That was one hell of a promise, Eren."

 

I blushed and turned away, but he caught my chin and pulled me back. "Y-yeah...I guess it was..."

 

"Well, I hope you keep it," he said breathily as he let his hands slide off me. "I don't want to stop kissing you." He brushed a rouge strand of hair out of my face. "Let me get your sister, okay? She came a long way to see you."

 

"Fine," I pouted. I didn't want to see her, or anyone else for that matter. Right now I only wanted Levi, but he was right. As usual. He pressed a kiss into my forehead, and it lingered for a long time, longer than they usually do, then he wordlessly left the room.

 

Maybe we didn't meet the same way as my parents, but this was a feeling like theirs.

 

When Mikasa came back into the room she was dragging Armin, who looked like he was on the verge of tears, Levi following silently behind. "Eren! I thought...I thought you were hurt," the little blond whined, right before bursting into tears and flinging himself on top of me.

 

"I'm okay, Armin, I swear," I said sincerely, but he just tightened his grip on me. I didn't mind, he was my best friend, and if this made him feel better he could have at it. "Aren't you supposed to be on tour?"

 

"They can order signed copies of my books off the internet, right now my best friend is more important," he said sweetly, then flashed me one of those heart-melting Armin Arlert smiles.

 

I smiled back at him. I am so lucky, I'm in a room with three people who I really care about. I know I just got raped, but I wasn't messed up over it. It happened, now it's over...time to turn a page in my life. "Levi, since we're here, do you mind asking the doctor about what we talked about last night?"

 

He just nodded and left, and both Armin and Mika looked at me expectantly. "I'm going to get clean. I need medication to make sure I don't go into delirium."

 

Both their jaws fell simultaneously, and they just stared for what seemed like an eternity. Mika was the one to break the silence, thank god, because I was starting to sweat nervously. "I knew you'd listen to him."

 

"Wait...how?"

 

She scoffed and pulled her phone out. "Google. After he called, I googled him. He is pretty much a human embodiment of your type, Eren."

 

I blushed dark red, she did know me better than anyone. Armin giggled like a girl and laid down on the bed next to me. "So, have you kissed him yet?"

 

"Armin! Shut the fuck up," I bit quietly, but he just gave me his best puppy face. Armin Arlert had sparkling, huge ocean blue eyes and a plump little bottom lip that made for an absolutely irresistible pout. "Yeah, okay, one time...you asshole."

 

"OH YES! Mika, you were SO right," he beamed as he snatched Mikasa's phone out of her hand. He scrolled down and handed it to me. "This is what you have to look forward to, Eren."

 

I took the phone from him, and when my eyes hit the screen I almost squealed. It was definitely Levi, completely nude save a red bow covering his junk, posing for the cover of Forbes. He was sculpted in places I didn't know you could be, sharp lines of muscle dancing all over his body, like a river flowing down rocks. There were tattoos, lots of them from what I could tell, in every color imaginable.

 

Imposing looking bars with spikes on the ends sat proudly through his nipples, and he had three interconnecting bars positioned in an equilateral triangle in his bellybutton. The tattoos reached all the way past the bow, and all my mind could do was imagine what it was like behind it...how many piercings was he keeping hid- "Eren? Are you drooling?"

 

I was, in fact, drooling, but I just flipped Armin the bird and kept staring. This perfect god, the 'Playboy Mogul,' is interested in me? "He's actually a lot more famous than he lets on," Mikasa said matter-of-factly. "'Exclusive club' is an understatement, he owns some of the highest-grossing clubs in America and one in Japan. Be nice to him, Eren," she bit playfully.

 

I had planned on being more than nice to him anyway, of course. The fact that he's probably loaded doesn't change a thing, I would have fallen in love with him if he was homeless. "Don't worry, Kasa. I'll be very nice. Technically I work for him, anyway."

 

"What?," they both said simultaneously. Creepy.

 

"Well, after the first time we met he asked me to dinner and made me a job offer. He needs someone to coordinate music for his club."

 

Mikasa's face lit up, and Armin flung himself on top of me again. "THAT'S SO GREAT!," Armin squealed as he held me in a death grip that my sore body didn't appreciate.

 

"Hey, blondie, you're going to squeeze the life out of him," Levi said from the door, thank god. Armin groaned and let go, rolling back over on the other side of the bed. "I talked to the doctor, he says we're on the right track. Cutting back is going to help."

 

"Good," I breathed out heavily. Levi walked over to the side of my bed, and I immediately blushed when I started thinking about the magazine photo.

 

_My Playboy Mogul._

 

"You okay, brat?"

 

"Shit...yeah, I'm fine. When can I go home?"

 

He scoffed and sat next to me, unabashedly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "Whenever you're ready. Obviously you don't have to start work today, so just go home and rest as long as you need."

 

"No, it's okay," I said quickly as I tried to control my heart rate, "I want to start. I need a distraction. If I go home I'll just drink all day."

 

"Fair enough," he said dryly. "Blondie, do you want to come with him? I know you came all this way to be with him."

 

Armin smiled and blushed a little at his confident invitation, but who could blame him? The man's very presence was breathtaking. "Uh, I mean...if you don't mind me being there..."

 

"Not at all," Levi said dryly, but his eyes never went to Armin, just stayed locked on me. I felt so shy, I know I must look like hell, but he didn't seem to care. He just looked into my eyes with his, soft gray seeming to swirl, like he was saying a thousand things in his head. "I like having outside opinions. You're more than welcome to come too, Mikasa."

 

"I'd love to," she said dryly, and I realized that she and Levi were very similar. Both living behind an emotional wall, enclosed in a perfect physical shell. "I've not been to any of your clubs yet."

 

"It would benefit us both. Why don't you see how many social elite you can round up? We'll have a surprise socialite night," he said, eyes still not leaving me to face her. She made an affirmative sound and nodded, and Armin was beaming. Today might not be entirely bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, short and anti-climactic. I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Next time Eren starts at the club. Yay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
